Radar apparatus transmit a radio-frequency radar transmission signal from a measuring site, receive a reflection wave signal reflected from a target, and measure at least one of a distance between the measuring site and the target and a direction of the target.
In radar apparatus which generate a radar transmission signal using, for example, a pulse code, interference may occur in the radar apparatus due to reception of a reflection wave signal of a radar transmission signal that was transmitted in a transmission cycle that is different from (e.g., one cycle or two cycles before) the transmission cycle of a radar transmission signal concerned.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses a radar signal transmission method which causes each radar transmitter to transmit a pulse signal that has been interpulse-modulated according to a first code given to the radar transmitter, the first code being different from first codes given to other ones of plural radar transmitters. This method lowers the degree of interference in the radar system.